narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi
Początek Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi (第四 次 忍 界 大 戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen) został uznany przez Madarę Uchiha po odmówieniu oddania mu Killera B i Naruto Uzumakiego. Madara oświadczył, że korzysta on z mocy siedmiu Ogoniastych Demonów już złapanych przez Akatsuki. Piąty Kazekage, Piąta Mizukage, Czwarty Raikage, Trzeci Tsuchikage i Mifune stworzyli Sojusz Shinobi czyli połączenie swych wojsk w walce z Madarą. W wojnie tej udział bierze Pięć Wielkich Wiosek Shinobi w tym Konohagakure, lecz Kage nie mając zaufania do Kandydata na Szóstego Hokage uznali zwierzchnictwo Hatake nad Konohą jako wiarygodnego i silnego shinobiego. Po przebudzeniu się Tsunade to ona prowadzi Konohagakure w czasie tej wojny. Strony Walczące *Sojusz Shinobi Kontra: *Akatsuki, Kabuto Yakushi oraz schwytane Ogoniaste Demony, byli Jinchūriki, poprzedni Kage, ninja wyspecjalizowani w różnych zadaniach, poprzednie pokolenie Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza i armia 100 tys. Zetsu. Opis konfliktu Przygotowując się do wojny Po konfrontacji Drużyny Kakashiego z Sasuke, wracamy do Kiby, Lee, Akamaru, Saia, Sakury i Naruto Uzumakiego, wszyscy wracają do wioski wraz z Kakashim i osłabioną Karin. Po powrocie, inni mówią Naruto, że też chcą walczyć z Sasuke a on sam nie może walczyć z nim w pojedynkę. Naruto nie zgadza się i mówi, że on jest jedynym, który może walczyć z Sasuke, młodzi shinobi pytają go co się zdarzy gdy stanie z nim twarzą w twarz. Naruto mówi, że powie im we właściwym czasie, a teraz idzie do Ichiraku Ramen. Po śmierci Danzō, Rada Konohy musi decydować się na nowego Szóstego Hokage i głosują na Kopiującego ninja, wiedzą, że Sunagakure też się zgodzi. Daimyō Kraju Ognia mówi " Kakashi Hatake, teraz mianuję cię jako..." ale przerywa przez pojawienie się ninja wpadającego do pokoju, mówiącego mu o ważnej wiadomości. W wiosce Shizune zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia - Tsunade wybudziła się ze śpiączki. thumb|Tajemnicza trumna przyzwana przez Kabuto W tym samym czasie, w kryjówce Akatsuki, Sasuke jest ukazany gdy odzyskuje świadomość po tym jak przeszczepił sobie oczy brata. Sasuke oświadcza, że czuje, jak moc Itachiego wpływała do niego. thumb|left|Kabuto przyzywający trumny thumb|left|Spotkanie Kabuto i Tobiego Przez ten czas, Tsunade je dużo aby odbudować jej zapasy czakry. Kakashi, który jest zwolniony z bycia Hokage, wita się i mówi, że ona jest niezła, ponieważ on nie jest stworzony do tego. Tsunade rozkazuje przygotowywać spotkanie przedstawicieli shinobich z Konohagakure. Gdzie indziej, Ibiki Morino przesłuchuje Karin na temat informacji o Sasuke i Kabuto. Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec miał wizję o Naruto i chce zobaczyć go jak najszybciej. Decyduje się przekazać klucz do jego pieczęci. Naruto zjada z przyjemnością jakąś zupę ramen, gdy Sakura informuje go o powrocie do zdrowia Tsunade. Wtedy dostaje od właściciela baru porcje ramen "na koszt firmy". Podczas gdy je zostaje przyzwany na Góra Myōboku; Mędrzec widzi "Macki ośmiornicy" i " młodzieńca z potężnym wzrokiem". Naruto odsłuchał co ma powiedzenia i postanawił wziąć się za trening. Anko Mitarashi i jej zespół znajduje kilka ciał - wyraźne ofiary Kabuto. Fakt, że właśnie zostawił ich tam i zmusił ich do śledzenia samego siebie, sprawia, że zespół podejrzewa pułapkę. Przez ten czas, Kabuto zlokalizował Tobiego, pokrótce pokazując swoje nowe umiejętności - wskrzeszania Itachiego, Deidary, Kakuzu, Sasoriego i Nagato i oferuje przymierze z Akatsuki. Kabuto prosi o Sasuke gdyż chce poznać "ostateczną prawdę o Ninjutsu". Madara pyta co się stanie jeśli odmówi. Kabuto w odpowiedzi wzywa inną trumnę z niewidocznym ciałem, które wstrząsa Madarą. Madara przyjmuje ofertę Kabuto pod warunkiem, że ten nie zbliży się do Sasuke do końca wojny. Anko i jej zespół odkrywają, że Kabuto dołączył do Madary i zastanawia się co jest jego motywem i informuje o tych wydarzeniach Konohę. Góra Myōboku: Naruto podpisuje kontrakt do klucza, wiedząc, że jest gotowy kontrolować Kyūbiego i Gerotora wchodzi do wnętrza Naruto. Ten pyta Wielką Ropuchę gdzie może znaleźć ośmiornicę ale ten tylko mówi mu, że widzi rajską wyspę. Fukasaku odsyła Naruto do Ichiraku, gdzie dwaj ninja Konohy proszą o autograf. Odosobnienie thumb|left|Sojusz Shinobi Trzy dni później, Kage omawiają moc wroga i odizolowanie Jinchūrikich. Tsunade jest oburzona tym pomysłem, mówi, że pomogliby niezwykle w wojnie, chociaż Gaara i Ōnoki uspokajają ją żeby nie podnosiła głosu, że to nie pomoże. A mówi, że Naruto i Pszczoła będą odizolowani na wyspie, na którym on i Pszczoła kształcili się. Gdy Naruto, Yamato i inni shinobi Konohagakure i Kumogakure przybywają na wyspę, olbrzymia kałamarnica (Naruto myśli że to jest ośmiornica, o której mówił Mędrzec) pojawia się i atakuje statek. Pojawia się Pszczoła w pełnej formie Hachibiego i rozprawia się z potworem. Jeden ninja z Kumogakure, Motoi wita się z nimi i prowadzi ich przez wyspę. Prowadząca ich przez wyspę napotykają wielkiego Goryla którego Zabójcza Pszczoła poskromił. Motoi mówi Naruto, że Pszczoła nie tylko może panować nad bestiami na wyspie, ale również może kontrolować Hachibiego. Tak Naruto dowiaduje się, że Zabójcza Pszczoła jest również Jinchūriki. Później, Naruto pyta Killera czy pomoże mu kontrolować Kyūbiego lecz ten odmawia, nie pomaga nawet Haremu no Jutsu. Naruto idzie do Motoiego spytać go jak Killer B trenował kontrolę nad Hachibim, ten zabiera go nad "Wodospad Prawdy i Fałszu", gdzie musi pokonać swoją nienawiść. Trening Kontroli nad Kyūbim thumb|left|Wodospad Fałszu i Prawdy Przy Wodospadzie pojawia się Mroczny Naruto. Nasz bohater wie jednak, że w walce wręcz nie zwycięży. Dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro znajduje się wewnątrz umysłu może kreować świat jakim chce. Toteż na niebie pojawia się autograf, którego nie udzielił zawczasu Uzumaki w Ichiraku, a brzmi on "Kandydat na Hokage nr 1 NARUTO". Ta sytuacja wzbudza oburzenie w jego złym alter ego. Młodzieniec stara się go uspokoić objaśniając, iż pierwsza osobą, z którą musi dojść do porozumienia nie są mieszkańcy wioski a jedynie on sam. Mroczny Naruto opada z sił, ale już po chwili, podnosi się i wpada w szał. Rzuca się na naszego bohatera. Ten jednak nie odpiera jego ataku, przytula go do siebie zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Mroczna Strona znika, a on sam wybudza się z transu. Yamato cieszy się z sukcesu jaki odniósł młodzieniec. Pszczoła uspakaja go twierdząc, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie na świętowanie. Następnie podejmuje decyzję, aby uczyć Naruto kontroli nad Kyūbim. Wskakuje za ścianę spadającej wody i każe nowemu uczniowi podążyć za nim. Prezentuje mu miejsce, w którym stoczy pojedynek ze swoim Bijū. thumb|Komnata za wodospadem Naruto, Yamato oraz Pszczoła wchodzą do groty za wodospadem. Znajdują się tam starożytne posągi oraz obrazy na ścianach przedstawiające Bijū. Młodzieniec nadal nie dowierza, że będzie musiał stoczyć pojedynek z Kyūbim. Tymczasem Jinchūriki Hachibiego tłumaczy jeszcze raz, że jest to jedyna metoda do opanowania swojego demona. Doprowadza ich przed specjalne wrota. By je otworzyć należy przejść próbę wkładając głowę do kamiennej paszczy znajdującej się w pobliżu. Tylko osoba nie posiadająca mroku w sercu zaliczy ją pozytywnie, w innym wypadku szczęki się zamkną i śmiałek zginie. Naruto zrozumiał wówczas dlaczego musiał odbyć poprzedni trening ze swoją ciemną stroną. Yamato uważa jednak to za zbyt ryzykowne i proponuje Uzumakiemu, by spróbował najpierw wysłać klona. Młodzieniec oznajmia, że kontrola nad Bijū jest dla niego zbyt ważna, nie może tak tchórzyć. Wkłada głowę w kamienną paszczę. Yamato wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i szybkim ruchem chwycił genina w pasie. Ten natomiast zażartował sobie z towarzysza chowając głowę wewnątrz bluzy tak, by upozorować efekt odgryzienia. Pszczoła nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu twierdząc, że swego czasu wykonał podobny kawał. Nasi bohaterowie przekraczają wrota. Jinchūriki Hachibiego pyta o rodzaj pieczęci jaką Naruto ma nałożoną na swojego Bijū, jak i o to czy posiada do niej klucz. Yamato nadal nie dowierza, że uwolnią 9-cioogoniastego. Ninja z Kumogakure zapewnia, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i w razie ostateczności będą mogli uwięzić bestię w tej świątyni, gdyż właśnie po to między innymi została zbudowana. Naruto natomiast jest pewny siebie. Chce pokazać demonowi kto jest górą. Wrota się zamykają. Uzumaki siada naprzeciwko Pszczoły. Już po chwili przenosimy się do wnętrza duszy młodego Jinchūriki, dokładniej w miejsce gdzie jest klatka, za którą znajduje się Kyūbi. Bijū jest zaskoczony, gdyż nie może wyczuć "prawdziwej" strony Naruto. Ten zaś bez wahania zrywa pieczęć z klatki. Podobny gest robi z tą umieszczoną na własnym brzuchu. Klatka się otwiera, a 9-cioogoniasty jest wolny. Silnym machnięciem odrzuca swojego Jinchūriki. Nagle bestię chwytają macki Hachibiego. Pszczołą każe Naruto wchłonąć choć odrobinę chakry bestii zanim się oswobodzi. Kyūbi jednak przejrzał plan Uzumakiego i zaczyna stawiać opór. Kyūbi przygotowuje się do ataku. Zanim jednak wykona ruch zwraca się do Naruto podważając fakt jego sojuszu z ośmioogoniastym. Pojedynek trwa. Bee ostrzega młodzieńca, by nie dał się pochłonąć mocy bestii. Tymczasem Bijū Uzumakiego strzela ogromną ilością skondensowanej chakry. W ostatnim momencie Hachibi osłania Naruto jedną ze swych macek. Była to jednak ostatnia tego rodzaju pomoc, gdyż towarzysz naszego bohatera osiągnął swój kres. thumb|left|Naruto atakujący Kyūbiego Uzumaki jednak nie wydaje się obawiać oponenta. Aktywuje Tryb Mędrca i naciera na Kyūbiego Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan. Bijū blokuje jutsu swymi ogonami. Batalia wydaje się być iście epicka. Młodzieniec odepchnięty przez bestię skrywa się za szczątkami macki Hachibiego obmyślając kolejny ruch. Po chwili chwyta jeden z dziewięciu ogonów przeciwnika. Posunięcie to miało na celu zmylenie Kyūbiego, aby klony mogły z zaskoczenia zaatakować Rasen Shurikenem. Jak się okazuje po chwili, technika ta przyniosła oczekiwane rezultaty. Naruto zaczyna pochłaniać chakrę osłabionej bestii. Bijū nie poddaje się jednak i w ostatnim momencie zaczyna wysyłać swój "mrok" w stronę młodzieńca. Ten dekoncentruje się i ciemność, której pozbył się podczas treningu przy wodospadzie, zaczyna go opanowywać. Pojawia się powłoka lisa. Gdy przegrana Uzumakiego wydaje się nieunikniona, wewnątrz jego duszy, tak jak niegdyś Minato, teraz pojawia się Kushina Uzumaki, matka młodzieńca. Pojawienie się Kushiny wzbudza zdziwienie u Naruto. Nie ma pojęcia kim ona jest. Gdy zaczyna podejrzewać, iż osoba stojąca przed nim może być prawdziwą formą Kyūbiego, matka młodzieńca wybucha śmiechem i uderza go w głowę kończąc zdanie znanym nam już "dattebayo". Naruto jest zakłopotany. Kushina zauważa więc, że Minato nic nie powiedział o niej synowi. W tym momencie genin wpada w jej objęcia, uświadamiając sobie kim jest owa czerwonowłosa kobieta. Zaczyna płakać z radości. Na chwilę przenosimy się do Yamato i Pszczoła, którzy zauważają, iż przemiana Uzumakiego w Kyūbiego się zatrzymała. Obaj są zszokowani zaistniałą sytuacją. Powracamy jednak do Naruto i Kushiny. Akcja ponownie toczy się umyśle młodzieńca. Ma on wiele pytań do swojej matki, jednak priorytetem jest unieszkodliwienie bestii. Gdy tylko im się to udaje zaczynają rozmowę. Okazuje się, że Czwarty Hokage użył również jej chakry tworząc pieczęć. Dialog pomiędzy nimi przebiega już dalej niczym matki z synem, dopóty dopóki Naruto spytał o to w jaki sposób ona i Minato się w sobie zakochali. Kushina cała się zaczerwieniła po tych słowach ze strony młodzieńca. Postanawia jednak opowiedzieć jak to było. Przeniosła się do Ukrytego Liścia wraz z ojcem, gdy była jeszcze mała. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Namikaze, nie była nim zafascynowana. Była nową uczennicą w akademii Konohy, więc chciała wywołać dobre wrażenie. Gdy spytano ją o jej marzenia, odpowiedziała, że chce zostać pierwszą kobietą - Hokage. Tymczasem chłopcy w klasie od razu zaczęli robić sobie żarty z jej okrągłej głowy i czerwonych włosów. Nazywali ją Pomidorem. Z czasem Kushina nie wytrzymała i zbiła ich prawie na śmierć. Otrzymała wówczas nowy przydomek "Krwawa Habanero". Naruto spytał wówczas mamę, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielił Minato odnośnie marzeń. Odparł, że chce aby wszyscy w wiosce uznali go za wspaniałego Hokage. Kushina oczywiście, uważała wtedy, że nie ma on szans. Nie lubiła go. Od zawsze również nienawidziła swoich długich, czerwonych włosów. Pewnego razu jednak, mając na uwadze jej wyjątkową chakrę, została porwana przez ninja z Kumogakure. Wykorzystując nieuwagę przeciwników, odcinała po odrobinie swoje włosy zostawiając z nich za sobą czerwony ślad. Z ratunkowej drużyny Konohy, tylko Minato zauważył poszlakę i ją uratował. Dostrzegła wówczas w nim najwspanialszego shinobi jakiego widziała. Od tamtego dnia polubiła swoje włosy jak i pokochała Namikaze. Kushina skończyła opowieść. Jednej rzeczy jednak nie dopowiedziała. Mianowicie słowa, które zawsze lubiła mówić osobie podziwiającej jej włosy, Minato, a teraz również Naruto. Brzmią one "Kocham Cię". Matka Uzumakiego spytała następnie młodzieńca jakie efekty przyniosło połączenie Żółtego Błysku Konohy z Krwawą Habanero. W odpowiedzi usłyszała: "Pomarańczowego Hokage Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach"! Pojedynek pomiędzy Bijū, a Jinchūriki trwa nadal. Słowa matki niczym strumień energii obudziły w młodzieńcu pozostałe pokłady siły. Naruto zaczyna przechylać szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Lis przeklina Kushinę. Nagły zanik powłoki Kyūbiego otaczającej skoncentrowanego Uzumakiego, wywołuje zdziwienie u Yamato i B. Tymczasem Naruto poinstruowany przez matkę pragnie wykorzystać chwilę osłabienie oponenta. Tworzy cieniste klony. Przy ich pomocy zamierza masowo zaatakować "skrępowanego" chakrą Kushiny Bijū, Rasenganami. Aktywuje również Tryb Mędrca, by użyte przez niego techniki nabrały na sile wzmocnione energią natury. Dzięki takim posunięciom naciera na przeciwnika monstrualną ilością Chō Ōdama Rasenganów. Kyūbi nie daje jednak za wygraną. Uzumaki postanawia zatem wykończyć go Rasenshurikenem, który przynosi oczekiwane rezultaty i młodzieniec zwycięża. Zaraz potem na jego ciele pojawia się klucz do kontroli nad bestią. Zamyka on rozwścieczonego lisa w klatce, zapewniając go tym samym, iż nie chce go skrzywdzić. Każe mu jedynie czekać. Co się zaś tyczy samego Kyūbiego, w sposobie działania owego klucza rozpoznał on technikę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Spotkanie matki z synem powoli dobiega końca. Kushina pragnie jednak na sam koniec opowiedzieć Naruto historię która miała miejsce przez 16 laty. Okazuje się bowiem, iż była ona wówczas Jinchūriki 9-ogoniastego. Pierwsze starcie thumb|left Wykrycie szpiega Kushina znika. Naruto przysięga skorzystać ze wszystkich rad pozostawionych mu przez rodziców. Jak sam siebie określa jest ninja, który przewyższy wszystkich dotychczasowych Hokage. Zamierza być shinobi bardziej niezwykłym od ojca, a zarówno silniejszym od matki. Po tych słowach wybudza się z transu. Od razu zostaje zasypany pytaniami przez Yamato. Zabójcza Pszczoła wie jak potoczyła się walka z Kyūbim, więc już na wstępie gratuluje młodzieńcowi. Przenosimy się na chwilę do Gaia, który po usłyszeniu od Motoiego, że Naruto intensywnie trenuje, wpada w ekscytację. Powracamy jednak do trójki naszych bohaterów za wodospadem. Uzumaki pragnie wytłumaczyć towarzyszom w jaki sposób może teraz kontrolować moc bestii. Zostaje to zwizualizowane w dosyć prosty sposób - Naruto staje w umyśle przed ogromną kulą chakry i potrzebną jej część po prostu "pobiera". Gdy tylko to zrobił jego ciało zmienia się tak jak to miało miejsce po wygranej walce z Kyūbim. Yamato jest pod wrażeniem. Młodzieniec wykrywa czyjeś mroczne intencje. To Kisame. Członek Akatsuki jest zaskoczony, że udało mu się go wyczuć, gdyż ma identyczną chakrę jak jego miecz Samehada. Pszczoła jest zdziwiony, że właściciel ostrza rekina żyje. Hoshigaki spokojnie wyjaśnia w jaki sposób uniknął przykrego losu i zaczyna kierować się do wyjścia. Powstrzymuje go jednak Naruto uderzając z taką prędkością, że jedyne co dało się dostrzec to żółty błysk. Pomimo otrzymanych obrażeń członek "Brzasku" ponawia ucieczkę, gdyż jest świadom, że w walce z tak silnymi przeciwnikami może nie dać rady. Pszczoła rusza za nim . Tymczasem Gai i Motoi znajdują się już przed wodospadem, przy którym Naruto odbył pierwszy etap swojego treningu. Might pragnie przedostać się na drugą stronę nawet jeśli przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się z jego prawdziwym "ja". Podchodzi bliżej i dostrzega cień postaci za opadającą wodą. Narzuca mu się myśl o ciemnej stronie serca. Myli się jednak, albowiem jest to Kisame, który nie czekając ani chwili dłużej rozpoczyna atak. Kapitan drużyny 11 pozostaje jednak czujny i odpiera nacierającego oponenta przy pomocy techniki Konoha Kaiganshō. Gai vs. Kisame thumb|left|Gai vs Kisame Gai jest zaskoczony pojawieniem się przybysza zza wodospadu. Kisame tymczasem próbuje podnieść się po silnym ciosie Jōnina z Konohy. Might nadal nie rozpoznaje dawnego przeciwnika, który zasymilował się ze swoim mieczem. Towarzysz kapitana Drużyny 11 po podpowiedzi Pszczoły dostrzega w nieproszonym gościu dawnego towarzysza Itachiego z Akatsuki. Tymczasem Samehada opuszcza właściciela i kieruje się w stronę Jinchūriki Hachibiego. Rybi miecz zaczyna wysysać chakrę z ninja Wioski Ukrytej w Chmurach. Rozpoczyna się ofensywa na Kisame. Hoshigaki odpiera atak jednego z Jōninów Konohy. Guyi natomiast naciera na oponenta przy pomocy techniki Konoha Senpū. Członek Akatsuki broni się korzystając z Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu i zaczyna uciekać. Might nie chce mu dać tak łatwo ujść z życiem. Otwiera szóstą bramę życia. Pszczoła pragnie mu pomóc i dzięki silnemu ramieniu Hachibiego wyrzuca go z ogromną prędkością w kierunku ucieczki szpiega "Brzasku". Po chwili shinobi Kumogakure opada z sił. Samehada wyssała za dużo chakry. Potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku. Przenosimy się na moment do Naruto, który nadal odczuwa skutki własnej prędkości. Zniszczył staw skokowy. Powracamy do Guya. Przywołuje Ningame (żółwia). Dzięki niemu nabiera jeszcze większej prędkości. Natomiast Kisame kończy ucieczkę. Przyzywa rekina i wkłada mu do pyska zwój. Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się kapitan Drużyny 11. Od razu odkrywa, że Hoshigaki ukrył w przyzwanym stworze zdobyte podczas szpiegowania informacje. Ten jednak nie daje za wygraną i przy pomocy jutsu Suiton: Senjikizame powiela rekina tysiąckrotnie. Odgadnięcie, który to ten prawdziwy wydaje się niemal niemożliwe. Gai się nie poddaje i korzysta z techniki Asa Kujaku dzięki czemu niszczy przyzwane stwory. Następnie otwiera siódmą bramę życia i dosłownie staje w płomieniach. Dwaj oponenci nacierają na siebie bardzo silnymi technikami. Jutsu Guya to Hirudora, zaś Kisame używa Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu. Technika Kisame posiada możliwość absorbowania chakry innych jutsu dzięki czemu Hoshigaki wydaje się być pewny swojej wygranej w tym starciu. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Powstała olbrzymia fala uderzeniowa jest odczuwalna nawet przez, przebywających w znacznej odległości, Naruto i Yamato. Guyi stoi zwycięsko nad Kisame trzymając w dłoni zwój z informacjami, który miał dotrzeć najprawdopodobniej do Madary. Na nieszczęście członka Akatsuki "Popołudniowy Tygrys" jest Taijutsu nie opierającym się na chakrze. Hoshigaki jest zaskoczony, że pomimo, iż to ich już trzecia walka Jōnin z Konohy nadal skrywał takiego asa. Wydaje się jednak jakoby kapitan Drużyny 11 nadal nie rozpoznawał swojego oponenta. Na zakończenie wymierza wrogowi potężny cios w klatkę piersiową. Śmierć Potwora z Kirigakure Członek "Brzasku" zostaje zakuty w dyby. Obecny na miejscu Aoba Yamashiro korzystając z podobnej techniki do tej Inoichiego, pragnie odczytać myśli Kisame. Ma nadzieję, że odnajdzie wśród nich plan Madary. Trans zostaje przerwany. Członek Akatsuki odgryza sobie język. Z powodu bólu, który przeszywa jego ciało, ninja Wioski Liścia nie jest w stanie dalej przeszukiwać jego wspomnień. Ostatnie co udaje się mu usłyszeć to urywek informacji na temat planu "Księżycowe Oko". Ku zdziwieniu zebranych Kisame uwalnia się z dyb. Wygląda na to, że oponent pobierał energię podczas kiedy był przesłuchiwany. Wszyscy wpadają w panikę. Guy jest najbardziej sfrustrowany i zadaje cios, który zostaje zablokowany przez wodną technikę Wodne Więzienie. Przestraszony w mgnieniu oka wyciąga na swoje szczęście rękę, bo tym samym czasie w barierze pojawiają się rekiny. left|thumb|Rekiny pożerające KisameYamato radzi towarzyszom, by zachowali zimną krew, gdyż w obecnej sytuacji Kisame nie może wiele zrobić. Kisame popełnia samobójstwo, poprzez skierowania rekinów swojej techniki na siebie. W miejscu gdzie stał członek Brzasku rozpryskuje się struga krwi, a przyzwane ryby padają na ziemie i znikają. Yamato nie dziwi się, że "potwór" skończył w ten sposób. Hachibi współczuje Samehadzie. Natomiast Naruto zaczyna zastanawiać się nad relacjami panującymi w Brzasku. Guy zdaje się świetnie go rozumieć i przypomina o roli dawnego ninja Kirigakure. Kończąc tym miłym akcentem swoją wypowiedź zabiera się za zwój dla Madary. Niestety rulon okazuje się być przygotowany na czarną godzinę. Po odsłonięciu małego fragmentu towarzysze zostają obezwładnieni przez Wodne Więzienie i zaatakowani przez rekiny. Na ich nieszczęście znajduję się niedaleko wody, a jedna z ryb chwytając dokument zabiera go. Drugie starcie thumb|left|Spotkanie Tobiego i Konan Spotkanie Wioska deszczu. Na rozbujanym morzu na przeciwko siebie stoją dwie postacie. Konan wyznaje, że spodziewała się spotkania z Tobim. Ten jednak nie przyszedł w odwiedziny. Przyszedł po oczy Rinnengan Nagato. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Ocean papieru thumb|left|Zraniony Madara Uchiha wypytuje dawną członkinię Akatsuki, czy jest pewna, że z powodu Naruto wystąpi przeciw niemu. Nie pojmuje co jest takiego niezwykłego w tym młodzieńcu. To co pozwala ludziom w niego wierzyć to ... nadzieja - taką odpowiedź otrzymuje od Konan. Madara w dalszej części konwersacji wypomina jej, że pomimo opuszczenia szeregów "Brzasku" nadal nosi czarny płaszcz. Ona zaś odpiera, iż Akatsuki zostało założone przez Yahiko, a czerwone chmury reprezentują wojny i krew przelaną w Amegakure. Natomiast Rinnegan należy do Nagato oraz Wioski Ukrytej w Deszczu, a nie do stojącego przed nią posiadacza Sharingana. Kończąc swoją wypowiedź Konan atakuje Madarę papierowymi shurikenami. Nie robi to na nim wrażenia. Oznajmia jej, że to on pokierował Yahiko, by stworzył Akatsuki oraz to on... dał Rinnegan thumb|left|Konan zszokowana faktem, że Madara przeżył jej ostateczny atak.Nagato! Nie pragnie, więc niczego więcej, aniżeli odzyskać swoją własność. Madara zamierza zgładzić dawną podwładną i zdobyć oczy Nagato. Konan wzbija się w powietrze na papierowych skrzydłach i naciera na oponenta. Uchiha odkrywa jej metodę działania i szybko kontratakuje zasysając papierowe kartki do innego wymiaru. Kunoichi przewidziała to posunięcie i zmieszała swoją technikę z wybuchowymi notkami. Zamierza zabrać Madarę wraz z sobą na drugi świat. Dochodzi do eksplozji... Spalone kawałki origami opadają powoli na taflę wody. Maska Madary pękła, a on sam w wyniku eksplozji stracił rękę. Na jego szczęście udało mu się w porę wessać część wybuchu. Dzięki temu zabiegowi uszedł żywo z tego ataku, ale i ocalił dawną podwładną przed samounicestwieniem. Zamierza jednak wykończyć osłabioną Konan. Ta jednak pyta się, czy wie czemu ona i Nagato go zdradzili. Uchiha nie ma pojęcia. Kunoichi stwierdza, że Madara jest niczym więcej niż ciemnością. Na zakończenie tej dramatycznej sytuacji Konan tworzy papierowy ocean, którym pragnie zgładzić Uchihę. Madarze, jednak udało się uciec dzięki użyciu Izanagi, ale stracił całą górną część maski i zostaje ranny. Po zakończeniu techniki wyczerpana Konan upada nathumb|Klony Zetsu kolana, ale nadal próbuje walczyć. Madara rozbraja ją i zamyka w iluzji,aby uzyskać informacje o pobycie ciała Nagato. Uchiha stwierdził swoją technikę za zakończoną,więc postanowił zabić kunoichi. Po zdobyciu Rinnegana i śmierci Konan, Madara wraca do członków Akatsuki, ubrany w nowy strój, maskę oraz z obydwoma rękoma! Uchiha stwierdził, że idzie teraz zapolować na Kyūbiego. Następnie Madara prowadzi Kabuto do Gedō Mazō, pod którym znajduje się ciało Hashiramy Senju. Był to bezmyślny trup stworzony z próbki mięsa, pobranego przez Madarę podczas ostatecznej bitwy. Później Tobi objawił Kabuto sto tysięcy klonów Zetsu, które najprawdopodobniej były przeznaczone do walki z Sojuszem Shinobi. Wkrótce potem, wraz z Kabuto i ożywionym Deidarą odszedł w celu przechwycenia Zabójczej Pszczoły i Naruto. Na pomoc Naruto i Pszczole wyrusza Ōnoki wraz ze swoją drużyną ochraniającą. Udaje im się dotrzeć na wyspę, ale jednocześnie wyspę odnajduje Akatsuki. Po krótkiej potyczce klonów Kabuto z Deidarą lecą na wyspę i próbują zatrzymać jej ruch. W tym celu "wężowy chłopak" wysyła na nią zreplikowanego z DNA Mandę, a Deidara konstruuje bombę-kałamarnicę, która przewraca żółwia. Następnie członkowie Brzasku się rozdzielają. Kabuto podąża na wyspę, a Deidara zatrzymuje się, aby stoczyć walkę z Tsuchikage. Cała akcja rozgrywa się bez wiedzy Naruto, który myśli, że trzęsie się ziemia. Wkrótce potem Yamato został porwany przez Kabuto i leży przed Madarą Uchihą, jako prezent. Tsuchikage uważa, że przez to nastąpi koniec. thumb|Opaska połączonych sił shinobi Utworzenie wielkiej armii Po przybyciu na miejsce zgrupowania, Tsuchikage dowiaduje się, że w końcu uformowała się Wielka Armia Shinobi w następującej postaci: *Dywizja Pierwsza - ninja walczący na średni dystans (generał Darui) *Dywizja Druga - ninja walczący w zwarciu (generał Kitsutchi) *Dywizja Trzecia - ninja walczący w zwarciu i na średni dystans (generał Kakashi) *Dywizja Czwarta - ninja walczący na daleki dystans (generał Gaara) *Dywizja Piąta - oddziały specjalne (generał Mifune) Wyznaczono także korpusy pomocnicze (tropiciele, medycy, zwiadowcy i oddział zasadzkowy) Mimo antagonizmów między ninja, po gorącym przemówieniu generała armii (Gaary), wojownicy ruszają w wybranych kierunkach. Gaara rusza w rejony górskie, Darui nad morze, Kitsuchi dociera do nizin, zaś Mifune rozciąga swoją dywizję wzdłuż całej linii frontu. Dywizja Kakashiego dociera jako wsparcie do oddziału zasadzkowego i ściera się z następującymi przeciwnikami: Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza, Haku, Gari i Pakura . Dywizja Kitsutchiego i część oddziałów specjalnych obecnie walczy z białymi Zetsu/ Dywizja Gaary najprawdopodobniej ruszy jako wsparcie dla Dywizji 1, jednak na razie ich przeciwnikami są byli Kage (Drugi Mizukage, Trzeci Raikage, Drugi Tsuchikage i Czwarty Kazekage). Dywizja Darui ma zmierzyć się z białymi Zetsu, a także następującymi wskrzeszonymi: Danem, ojcem Nejiego, Asumą Sarutobi, Kakuzu i braćmi Gin-Kin z Kumo. thumb|214px|Przeciwnicy Dywizji PierwszejRada Hokage postanawia zmienić rozłożenie sił, ponieważ, wedle słów Raikage, bracia Gin-Kin są niezwykle niebezpieczni. Na idealny plan wpada Shikaku Nara, rozciągając front Dywizji Czwartej. Kategoria:Bitwy